The Last Goodbye
by Drama Kagome
Summary: It is so hard saying goodbye to Rin. I never wanted to say goodbye to her. Now I do.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of Story: **The Last Goodbye

**Summary: **It is so hard saying goodbye to Rin. I never wanted to say goodbye to her. Now I do.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know I have other things to work on but I really want to get this down! It's another sad one shot. Blame the drama (no pun intended) in my life. I moved on Halloween and after that, my laptop died. And it had all my chapters on it. I'm trying to fix it but so far, no luck. Well, hope you like. Based off the song **Anthem of the Angels **by Breaking Benjamin. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Goodbye, Rin.

...

_White walls surround us_

I stared down at her pale, graying face. Not ready yet. The white walls surrounding us, were crushing.

This has to be a dream, I kept thinking to myself. There was absolutely no way. Even thought I could still smell the remains of the poison. The doctors and I tried expelling it but could not.

_No light will touch your face again_

I keep thinking no light will ever touch her face again in three days, when she will be buried six feet under ground.

Why did she have to die?

_Rain taps the window_

Outside, it was storming. The rain hitting the windows was loud in this bare white room. It was the only sound in this room. I don't think I was breathing. Not after...

_As we sleep among the dead_

In this building, there are more dead people. They are people who have been loved greatly.

Like Rin.

They are people who have lost and gained things.

Like Rin.

They are people who's family or spouse would want them back.

Like Rin.

They are people who are more than missed now that they are dead.

Like Rin

They are people who's family or spouse has a hard time saying goodbye to them.

Like me.

_Days go on forever_

I wasn't sure how long I have been here, staring her cor...body. The minutes seem like hours. The hours, days. The days, forever. I cannot believe what has happened to her. I feel like I'm in a dream. Nay, a nightmare. If it truly is a nightmare, I want to wake up. My worst fear has come alive.

Worst of all, it's my fault she's here.

_But I have not left your side_

I haven't left her side. I can't. I'm not ready. The guilt I feel, is immense.

_We can chase the dark together_

I am trying to think of ways to bring her back to life but I can't conjure anything. After all, I'm the reason she is... I know there is a way I can chase the dark away from her. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes again, full of life and love. Love for me and everyone around her.

_If you go, so will I_

I clutched a vial in my hand, careful not to break the glass and spill it's contents. I wanted to drink it. I could not live without her. She was the other half of my soul. The reason to fight. I protected her. From the time she was a small child to...that day...

Since she is gone, I haven't a reason to live anymore.

I tore my gaze from her to the small vial in my hands. It was small, but it would be enough.

_There is nothing left of you_

There is nothing left of her. She's gone. In which, I am to be blamed for. I did not protect her enough. I did not sense that reptile coming. I should have. I could have. But I didn't. I was too focused on the other battle happening. The battle I was fighting. All of sudden, when I was about to deliver the final blow, I heard her scream.

_I can see it in your eyes_

I stroked her soft smooth cheek, feeling the coldness. I silently pleaded for her to open her eyes and see them full of life.

I remember that day perfectly. Rin and I woke up in bed, with my arms around her. It's how we always woke up together. My arms wrapped around her small waist with my nose buried in her brown locks, inhaling her fresh raspberry scent. We went through our morning routine. We bathed, dressed and ate breakfast. Rin wore an orange quarter sleeved blouse with a pair of her favorite gray jeans. I thought she looked like a Goddess. She was -is- beautiful in her own unique way. Her smile could light up a dark room. Her aura can make anyone happy, even those who are the most depressed.

After we ate breakfast, we went for a walk in the park, my idea. I was going to ask her to marry me.

When we got there, we went to the most secluded, romantic spot. Rin love romance. She always read those stupid romance novels. I wanted it to be perfect. I had no doubt in my heart she wouldn't say no. We've been together since sophomore year of High School. We were now in our freshmen year of college.

We were sitting on the bench, my arms wrapped around Rin for warmth. Rin and I were talking about the weather, when I sensed the demon. I immediately sprang into action, shielding Rin's body with my own to protect her. The demon came at me and I did the same to it. I slashed it's chest with my claws and was about to do it again when I heard Rin scream in pain.

I looked back at her, my breath leaving my body. A white demon snake was biting into Rin's exposed arm. Blood seeped through the wound along with a green liquid. Poison.

"SESSHOMARU!"

I forgot the other demon I was fighting and went to her. I slashed the white reptile in half then took Rin in my arms. I caught the strong scent of a highly deadly poison in her body.

I was scared.

"Rin..." I breathed, holding her body in my arms. I brought her arm to my lips and began sucking out the poison. The poison tasted bitter in my mouth.

"Sess...ho...maru...," Rin panted, her voice quiet and filled with pain. I was losing her.

"Don't talk, Rin," I said to her after I spit out the bitter tasting poison and her blood. I caught her eyes as I continued to suck out the poison and blood. She was all ready going, I could see it in her eyes. The life in them was fading. I picked up the pace of sucking out the poison. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't.

"I...love..."

"Hush, Rin, save your strength." I quickly told her then continued sucking the poison out then spitting it out on the ground. The poison has spread in her body, the scent was stronger and in different parts of her body. Her arms, torso and upper thighs. It was consuming her from the inside.

"I...love...you..." Rin breathed, a small pain filled smile on her lips. She let out a breath and closed her eyes.

"Rin, open you eyes," I commanded. I heard her heart slow in beating. The beats becoming farther and farther apart. Eventually, they stopped.

_Sing the anthem of the Angels_

My eyes widened and I called her name more. I gently shook her body and called her name more.

"Rin, Rin, RIN!" I pleaded, my eyes burning. Suddenly, I heard sirens going off in the distance.

The hospital.

I cradled Rin's body in my arms and speed off to the nearest hospital. Saint Shikon's.

What happened next was a blur. I remember arriving at the emergency room and giving Rin's poisoned body to the doctors. Then the next thing I know, they were telling me... Rin had become an angel. I felt like I had died, too.

_And say the last goodbye_

Now here I am, staring at her body, for what seems like forever. It is so hard saying goodbye to Rin. I never wanted to say goodbye to her. Now I do. But I can't.

It would be the last one.

_Cold light above us_

The lights flickered. It felt cold. Like there was no warmth to it.

Rin...

She always had a warm feeling. Always smiling and laughing, enjoying life. The opposite of myself. The saying is true. Opposites attract.

_Hope fills the heart_

I stared at her body, seeing her color darken with life. Hope rose in my heart. Maybe, after all, she was alive.

_And fades away_

After a while, I realized it was just a trick of the light. The hope in my heart faded away. I shouldn't have been so naive. Rin could not possible be alive. There is no way.

_Skin white as winter_

I stroked her soft porcelain skin. Her skin was white as the snow in the winter. And just as cold.

_As the sky returns to gray_

Outside, the weather was bleak. It thundered in the distant then rain started falling again. How appropriate for my mood. It seems as if the sky is crying for the loss of someone innocent.

_Days go on forever_

If I continue to live after Rin is buried, my days will go on forever. I will forever remember that day. It will be repeated in my head, day after day, haunting my memories and preventing me to live out the rest of my eternal life. I will slowly break, piece by piece. It's all my fault she is dead. If had protected her better. If I had sensed that snake. If I had sucked out the poison faster. If I had gotten her to the hospital sooner.

_But I have not left your side_

Even in death, I will not leave her side. I clutched the vial of poison in my hand. Soon, I will join her.

_We can chase the dark together_

If we cannot chase the dark of death away...

_If you go, so will I_

...I will join her.

_There is nothing left of you_

There is nothing left of Rin, aside from her body. Her warmth is gone. Her light. Her love. Her memories. Her heart. She is nothing more than an empty shell.

_I can see it on your eyes_

If I were to open Rin's eyes, I will see nothing. Her soul is gone.

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

If there is a heaven, they have a new angel. But an angel whose life has ended far to soon, before it began. Rin, my angel, wanted to start a family, a job, a life with me. I wanted to make her dreams come true. We were going to start our lives together that day. The ring is still in my pocket.

_And say the last goodbye_

I refuse to have a last goodbye with her. Rin hated goodbye's.

Now I knew why.

They are hard to say, not knowing if you are going to see or talk to that person again. It's heart wrenching.

_I keep holding on to you_

I held Rin's hand in my own, careful not to ruin her perfect skin. It's so delicate. I want to hold her in my arms again and feel her warmth. Not coldness. I never want to let her go. I'll hold onto her until the last possible second and maybe even after.

_But I can't bring you back to life_

I can't bring her back to life. There isn't anyway. And if there is a way, it's far too late.

The vial in my hand felt heavy.

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

"Rin, my angel," I whispered to her, slipping the diamond ring on her left hand. "I will join you soon."

_And say the last goodbye_

I uncorked the vial and raised it to my lips. The scent of it burned my sensitive nose. This is the same poison as the snake that killed Rin.

"I love you." I said before drinking the vile liquid. The bitter taste was familiar in my mouth. Before I even put the vial down, I could feel it's power working already. My strength was fading. My heart slowing.

I clasped Rin's hand in my own with my remaining strength.

This is it. This is the last goodbye to the world of the living. I am joining Rin.

My head fell on Rin's stomach as my heart continued to slow. I felt like there was two millions pounds on my chest. It was so hard to breathe. Was this what Rin felt? Did she have this much pain?

_At least she died in my arms, peaceful,_ my last coherent thought was. I couldn't breathe anymore.

My eyes slipped closed.

I let out my final breath.

My heart stopped.

_And say the last goodbye_

The end!

Well, how did you folks like it? Did you hate it? I know, I pulled a Romeo and Juliet scene at the end...with a few tweaks. My muse and I tried finding a happier alternative but couldn't! Sorry. Well, I'm off to bed.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
